


i still can't run away

by softccore



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nomad Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softccore/pseuds/softccore
Summary: It didn’t mean anything if Tony couldn’t find it in himself to change the channel when the news talked about Captain America—or the Nomad, as people called him now.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	i still can't run away

Steve Rogers was on TV again.

It was getting tiring, if not ironic. Steve Rogers was everywhere, radio, national television, the internet, pick your poison. People talked about him too, everywhere, everyone had an opinion about the avenger who had gone rogue taking half of the team with him.

People would often bring up Captain America, in a conversation with Tony, of all people, asking what was to happen with the team, or even where Steve Rogers was, as if Tony would ever so much as think of telling them. As if Steve was Tony’s responsibility.

Maybe once he had been; Not anymore.

“Come home you bastard.”

Tony would whisper to the screen in front of him, ignoring the fact that he might sound insane, pleading for something he knew was near impossible, with a screen of all things.

He’d go to bed then, after paying a visit to his dear old whiskey bottle and having his less than advisable, but much needed nightcap.

Steve had left, and he’d taken piece of Tony while getting at it.

Tony dreamt of him, sometimes. The reality of the dreams hit him hard, because they had been real, once. They had built a relationship, a true one, off to a shaky start but enduring all the same. Respect had come first, and then trust (or so Tony had thought). Friendship, and Tony had once hoped there was more to it, if the lingering looks was anything to go by.

Steve made him coffee in the mornings and Tony started getting him a ridiculous amount of foods he hadn’t tried before. Steve would apologise when he yelled a little too loud and Tony sometimes allowed the other man into his workshop, and they had found their pace, shy and cautious, but a pace all the same.

Yes, Tony had hoped, before everything turned to dust.

The thing is, resent them as he did, he couldn’t stop watching the news. _So what?_ He’d offer defensively to Pepper when she’d point it out, because it didn’t mean anything if Tony couldn’t find it in himself to change the channel when the news talked about Captain America—or the Nomad, as people called him now.

So when he was startled awake by a knock at the door at three in the morning, he wasn’t surprised to find he’d fallen asleep on his couch, while one of these disgustingly fake commercials that Tony had learnt by heart was playing.

His first thought was to call security, but then again, he wasn’t paranoid enough to think a criminal would care enough to knock on the door, before attempting to wipe Iron Man out. Curiosity followed, because who was capable enough to breach security with not so much as a sound, all to visit Tony at—mind you, three in the morning?

Unless...

_Get it together, Stark._ He couldn’t possibly be thinking Steve Rogers was standing at his door. Tony was not _that_ desperate, but he had to admit it was concerning how everything was gravitating around Steve these days. The internal monologue continued, he was sleep deprived after all. _Just open the goddamn door and find out for yourse–_

“Tony? It’s me.”

And that, unmistakably—and thankfully— was Steve Rogers’s voice coming from behind his penthouse door.


End file.
